This invention relates to electroless processes for depositing main group and transition metals and combinations thereof on a variety of substrates and more particularly to processes involving redox reactions in which the substrate is utilized as an oxidizing or reducing agent in the reaction. The invention further relates to metal deposits on substrates and more particularly to the resulting products from the inventive processes which have useful electrical, optical and/or decorative properties.
In copending application Ser. No. 420,054 entitled "Electroless Metal Plating of Plastics" filed 9/20/82, and issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,330, a process is disclosed for depositing a main group metal on certain organic substrates by utilizing a metal salt of an alkali metal in a positive valence state and a main group metal in a negative valence state, the metal salt being in a solution of a nonaqueous polar solvent which preferably is an amine or ammonia. In the process, the organic substrate appears to be sensitized by the transfer of electrons from the main group metal and by the transfer of the alkali metal cations on or within the substrate. While the process is useful with certain organic substrates such as the aromatic polyimides, it does not appear to operate satisfactorily with all organic substrates.
Therefore one object of the invention is a process by which main group metals may be deposited on other substrates other than certain organic substrates. Another object is a process for depositing other metals on a variety of substrates. An additional object is a process for depositing combinations of main group metals and other metals on a variety of substrates.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention.